My Heart, Your Light
by Milady Luxanna
Summary: Our heart never follows the rules when it comes to fall in love for someone. Lux and Ezreal know this better than anyone else... Will they make it through the storm or just fall appart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: As usual, the characters of this story don't belong to me; they belong to Riot Games.

Just thought it would be nice to write a fluff fanfic about my favorite pairing. I promise to make it at least interesting x~x Anyways, hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated :) You can also find it at my DA account.

I apologize for my grammar mistakes; English is not my mother tongue ^^ Enjoy.

* * *

- I want to do right; but not right now.

That was Lux's answer to her older brother, who was now staring at her with an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that expression.

- So… - Garen started, taking a deep breath. – You are telling me you refused Prince Jarvan's marriage propose because…?

- Because I'm not ready. And because I don't love him.

- Since when that matters? He's the prince! You should feel honored and accept it without even giving it a second thought!

- Well, it matters to me, thank you very much. Besides… I don't even know why you even are bothering that much to try and make me say yes to Prince Jarvan… I mean, I thought you wanted to protect your little sister… - She started to pout lightly; Garen just raised an eyebrow.

- Of course I want to protect you. And that's why I'm saying you should marry him.

- Garen… You know what happens after a wedding right?

- The married couple takes a trip alone called honeymoon. What about it?

- Think with me brother… What happens on the first night the couple spent together…? – Garen's eyes got bigger as he finally got the point; Lux smirked lightly and proceeded. – Do you really want a man to touch your little sister _that _way?

Garen coughed slightly a bit uncomfortable with the thought; Lux just pretended to sniff in a good attempt to make him feel guilty. After a few minutes of silence, he cleaned his throat and spoke.

- I shall tell mother and father that I was unable to convince you to accept Prince Jarvan's proposal… but don't expect them to be happy with your decision. Should I inform also that you're returning to the League…? – He asked as he noticed the bags full of clothes that were on her bed.

- Yes you may. I came only for a visit; thought I would be staying a few more days but giving the situation is better if I just go away before they lock me here.

- As you wish. But they will probably want to have a word with you about this…

Lux simply shrugged as she grabbed her luggage and started to walk towards the window. Garen sighed deeply.

- So you're just going to avoid any confrontation by jumping down the window… A very mature decision indeed, Lux.

- Hey, I'm your younger sister remember? You are the one who have to act all mature, not me. Besides… - She said, opening the window and looking outside. – I have a carriage waiting near the city's gate. So I need to hurry up; I hate making people wait.

- People...? Who is driving you back to the League, Luxanna? – He asked, with a worried ton on his voice.

- Nah ah, not going to tell you. – She giggled at his expression; he just rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. – Have fun dealing with mother and father, dear brother. I'm out. – She smiled as she threw her luggage out the window, jumping after and landing safely on her feet. Garen just sighed as he closed her window, wondering who was taking her back to the League.

- But first… - He sighed deeply, getting ready for a long night. – To tell mother and father that will be no wedding…

Lux rushed through the streets of Demacia at a rather fast pace. She knew as soon as Garen told their parents that she was leaving the city, the guards would most likely try to intercept her and take her back home. Not to mention that Jarvan wouldn't be that pleasant either… She sighed heavily at the thought, rushing even more her pace.

The night was really cold and not a soul could be seen wandering at the streets. She gripped the scarf that was covering her head tight, in a fail attempt to shield herself from the wind; she could swear it was harder and harder to breathe in those conditions. After a few minutes, she finally spotted the city gates… with a few soldiers blocking the way; most likely waiting for her. _"Damn, mother and father acted quickly. Now how am I supposed to cross the gates? There's no way...Unless…" _

Luxanna hid behind a house near the gates, taking a look around at the surroundings. Luckily, she quickly spotted some objects that could do just what she needed: reflect the light. The plan was very simple: she would make some light be reflected over and over from object to object and, after covering the area with a veil of light, she would use this illusion to hid and leave the gates without even being spotted. She knew it would work perfectly; she wasn't called the Lady of Luminosity for nothing.

Quickly using her staff, she made a large string of light hit the first object, being immediately reflected to the second and so on. The soldiers became alert; they knew exactly who was behind all that light and what she was trying to do. But for their misfortune, they did exactly what she wanted: walked inside her illusion. As they tried desperately to find the source of all that light, Lux walked right in front of them, finally crossing the city's gate. Before she could catch her breath, the carriage driver made signal for her to hurry. As she got closer, he opened the door and she got inside. Lux sighed in relief as the carriage finally started to move.

- You look tired… Did you had to run away or something? I was surprised when I got your note; thought you were staying in Demacia for a few more days. – A male voice spoke quietly from the seat in front of her.

- You have no idea… I'll tell you everything in detail if you wish to know. - She smiled lightly as she took the man's hands on her own. – I'm just really glad to see you again… Ezreal.

- And I'm glad to see you again as well Lux. – He smiled back at her, holding her hands gently.


	2. Chapter 2

There's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote this one on a different way compared to the first one; please let me know which way you prefer. ^^

* * *

Would take two days to reach the League; precious time for Lux and Ezreal. Since no one ever knew they were "an item", any time they could spend alone was gladly welcome. But they both knew things would get even harder from that day on. After Lux filling him up on the recent events, Ez could help it but being worried.

Ezreal: You do realize things will be even more difficult for us right? Jarvan will probably try everything he can to make you accept his request; and let's not forget that our so-called "field trips" will be watched closely most likely…

Lux: _*Sighs*_ I know… I've given that a thought already. But like I said before, nothing that he may try will work. As for our "field trips"… I don't see anything that would give us away on it; I mean we are inside old temples or old caves most of the time. I give you some light while you take a look around and then we take some times for ourselves. Even if someone would go to watch us, we would notice.

Ezreal: You go a point indeed… Would be like that time when Sarah followed us inside that old Roman temple because she wanted to find out if we were together or not. She tripped on the dark and felt flat on her face. When we turned around, she was cussing the floor like a sailor. _*Laughs*_

Lux: _*Giggles softly*_ Poor Fortune. I ended up telling her that we were dating and she promised to keep it a secret.

Ezreal: You did? Wow. It's a miracle the entire League doesn't know yet.

Lux: Oh come on; she's not like that. She gossips a lot, that's a fact. But she never breaks the promises she make.

Ezreal: Saying she gossips a lot is being nice… She's a magazine with two legs and a pair of guns! _*Laughs again*_

Lux: _*Frowns*_ Don't be mean now mister. *Hits him playfully on the leg* She's one of my best friends.

Ezreal: I know, I know. I apologize for my behavior my lady. _*Takes one of her hands and places a gentle kiss on it* _But enough talking about bad things. We have two days till we reach the League, two days we should fill with good things. Don't you agree? _*Smiles, patting the spot next to him on the seat*._

Lux sighed lightly and smiled back. She knew he was right: they should take this time for themselves instead of keeping talking about the problems they would have to face later. So she took the spot he offered right next to him with delight. Ezreal placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on Lux's forehead as she embraced him tight. Millions of thoughts and questions about what would happen next ran through his mind. But he was sure about one thing: he would fight for Lux and for what they both had.

The notice about Lux rejecting Jarvan's proposal reached the League pretty fast. Everyone was talking about it, wondering why and talking about how outrageous the girl was for rejecting a Prince's request. Ashe, Miss Fortune and Caitlyn were sat on their usual table at the common room discussing the subject.

Caitlyn: All I have to say is "ouch". Bet Jarvan is mad as hell, being rejected like that…

Ashe: _*Sharps one of her arrows quietly*_ I have to agree with you on this one. I mean, she is a Crownguard after all. If the prince proposed to her, she should say yes without even thinking. I really wonder why she refused it in the first place; she isn't seeing anyone as far as I know.

Silence filled the air as both Ashe and Cait waited patiently for Sarah to say something, since she was Lux's so-called "best friend". But after 10 minutes waiting, they both raised their eyes from their tasks only to find Fortune "drooling" over a shirtless Gankplank, who was manly showing off his muscles to Sona and Janna at a nearby table.

Caitlyn: … _*Facepalms*_

Ashe: _*Elbows Sarah*_ Earth to Miss Fortune…?

Miss Fortune: _*Coughs awkwardly*_ Sorry, what were you girls sayin'?

Caitlyn: We were talking about Lux refusing the marriage propose. Do you happen to know the _why_ behind her flat_ no_?

Miss Fortune: It's only natural for her to refusing it. That's the truth.

Ashe: Natural? You have to be kidding… You really are clueless on how things work on a kingdom, aren't you?

Miss Fortune: I know exactly how things work on a kingdom, thank you very much. I mean, why she would say yes to Jarvan when she's datin- _*Realizes she talked too much*_ …

Caitlyn: Dating? Who is she dating?

Miss Fortune: _*Looks away and coughs again*_ You heard me wrong Cait. Maybe you should check it at the doctor you know?

Ashe: _*Slightly upset*_ Don't throw sand on our eyes Sarah. We heard you. And you clearly said she was dating someone.

Caitlyn: _*Nods in agreement*_

Miss Fortune: _*Sighs in frustration* _I promised Lux I wouldn't tell anyone… I don't break my promises; you two know that better than anyone else.

Ashe: Yes we know that. We are just curious about who is the man that is worth more than a prince, in Lux point of view.

Miss Fortune: Well…

Caitlyn: Oh come on Sarah! Spill it out!

Miss Fortune: All I have to say is that the person in question is someone she spends a lot of time with. Now try and guess. _*Crosses arms above her chest*_

Ashe: _*Thinks for a bit*_ Ewww, is she dating her own brother? Gross!

Both Fortune and Caitlyn facepalmed at Ashe's thought.

Caitlyn: It's Ezreal… Seriously, I think being around Tryndamere is making you slowly going dumb Ashe…

Ashe: Well I'm sorry if I don't pay attention to who she hangs out besides her brother… Plus you forget I had to spend some weeks at Freljord dealing with some internal matters.

Caitlyn: I'm sorry, I forgot about it. But you have to admit, that thought of yours was pretty ridiculous.

Ashe: Maybe yes, maybe not. _*Puts her arrows away* _But you know, I can sense a big storm coming out of this.

Miss Fortune: I feel you. To make things worse, Ezreal went to pick Lux up since she decided to return earlier from Demacia. I offered to do it myself, but he insisted he wanted to spend some time alone with her. I wonder why ~ _*Smirks*_

Caitlyn: _*Sighs* _Why do you always have to be so pervert Sarah? But seriously, if everyone knows about what happened between her and Jarvan and now they see Ez and her arrive alone from a two days trip… Things will get ugly.

Ashe and Fortune only nodded in agreement. To make everything even worse, Jarvan arrived to the League carrying an unfriendly expression all over his face. Once he crossed the common room, everyone went silent. He stood there, at the middle of the room with all eyes on him. After a few awkward moments of silence, he decided to spoke.

Jarvan: _*Cleans his throat*_ I'm very aware that every single person on this room knows exactly what happened between me and the fellow demacian Lux Crownguard. The only thing I have to say about this subject is that this is a political matter that does not concern the League or the champions. May this matter die right here, right now. _*Pauses*_ I have finished. You may proceed with your tasks.

Everyone looked away as Jarvan made his way out of the common room. Ashe, Sarah and Caitlyn exchanged concerned looks among themselves; while everyone was clueless, they knew clearly that a huge storm was approaching… and that it would leave some heavy and unfixing damage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! This one took me more time to write :x As usual, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Jarvan entered his room in silence, after dismissing his guards and his companion Xin Zhao. He sat on the couch and took a deep breath, in a fail attempt to assemble what happened the day before. Inside his mind, that event seemed nothing more than a really bad dream; but unfortunately, his heartache kept reminding him it was something real… and painful. A soft knock on his door woke him up from his thoughts and made him frown.

Jarvan: Whoever is knocking, please leave and return tomorrow. I specifically asked to not be bothered with anything today.

Shyvana: _*Slowly opens the door and takes a peek inside* _Are you unavailable even for me? Thought you would like to see me at least…

Jarvan: _*Curls his lips into a small smile* _Shyvana… Wasn't expecting to see you this soon; you said you would be out for at least an entire month. Please come in.

Shyvana: _*Enters the room, closing the door behind her* _To be honest, I wasn't expecting to be back so soon either. But once I heard a certain rumor… I had to return as soon as possible. So… _*Crosses her arms above her chest and frowns slightly* _Is it true or not?

Jarvan: _*Cleans his throat, feeling uncomfortable by her question*_ My answer will depend on the subject in question here, dear. Care to elaborate it please?

Shyvana: Jarvan, please don't play games with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about; well you and every single champion on the League. So my main question here is the following: why did you dare to propose to Luxanna on my back?

Jarvan: _*Gets up and walks towards her* _Shyvana please understand… I had no choice… My father wants me to get married as soon as possible. He was the one who pointed some names out; I had to pick one and-

Shyvana: _*Cuts his line* _Stop making excuses, Jarvan. Tell me the truth: you were the one who pointed Lux's name, weren't you? I always knew you had a thing for that blond teenager. Is that because you like younger woman? Or maybe it's because you have a thing for blonds uh? Answer me! _*Angry tone on her voice*_

Jarvan: Please calm down dear… _*Sighs* _Yes, was me who pointed her name out… And I did it because my father wanted a name at that instant; and she was the first demacian that I could think of. Please forgive my mistake; and yes, was clearly a mistake by all means… _*Looks at the floor waiting for her to speak*_

Shyvana turned her back at him and thought about every single word that came from his mouth. Despite in her mind his words being nothing but lies, her heart was clouding her reason. She loved that man. She just couldn't find the will she needed to break everything and leave for good. So she decided it was time to put him against the wall.

Shyvana: _*Sighs deeply* _I'll believe in your words Jarvan. I'll believe this happened because you were under pressure… But let me tell you something. _*Turns around and looks at him in the eyes* _If I ever find out you lied to me… I **won't **be pleased. I'll have no problem in disclosing our case to everyone… and when I say everyone, I'm including your father. Are we clear?

Jarvan: _*Swallows hard* _Y-yes, understood my dear. You have my word of honor.

Shyvana: _*Gives him a hard stare* _Good. I won't forget what you just promised right here, right now, that's for sure.

He just nodded in response and sighed again. He had lied to her once more, but he wasn't sure if he should regret it or not. Deep inside his heart he knew he loved Lux, even despite their age difference. Everyone else would see her as a teenager, a very childish one. But to him, she was a grown up woman that he wanted to have by his side as his lovely wife. Fate made her refuse all his attempts to take her out on a date; and that was when Shyvana got into the picture. He was down and she was on the right place, at the right time to comfort him. The problem resided on their different views of the "relationship" they shared: he was using her as a replacement, even some sort of consolation prize; while she truly loved him and thought his feelings for her were real and pure. Jarvan knew he had to end it as soon as possible, but her treat to expose their case changed completely the picture. She had him right where she wanted and he was completely tied up.

Miss Fortune was walking quietly down the hall when she spotted Shyvana enter Jarvan's bedroom. Curious as always, she approached the door carefully and waited, hoping she could hear something on the other side. At first, she barely could figure what they were talking about; but once Shyvana raised her voice, Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, completely surprised. _"So Shyvana and Jarvan huh? Gotta tell Ashe and Cait! This is the 'bomb' of the year!" _ She rushed away as fast as she could to tell their friends about her "discovery". First she stopped by Caitlyn's room and knocked a few times, but soon she realized the sheriff wasn't there. So Fortune headed straight ahead to Ashe's room, knocking impatiently on her door. Soon enough, a very sleepy and upset Ashe appeared at the door.

Ashe: *_Whispering on an angry tone* _Are you crazy? Have you looked at the clock? It's 2 a.m.!

Miss Fortune: I'm so so sorry Ashe but this couldn't wait!

Ashe: _*Sighs* _This really better be important Sarah or I'll swear you'll have an arrow up your a-

Miss Fortune: _*Cuts Ashe line* _Shyvana and Jarvan have a secret case!

Ashe: _*Shocked* _You can't be serious! Oh my… That's… Holy arrow!

Miss Fortune: I know right?

Ashe: How did you found that out? Did you see them or something?

Miss Fortune: I saw Shyvana entering his room and well… it looked a bit late for a simple "visit". I couldn't hear clearly the first things they said, but when Shyvana raised her voice... She sounded so mad. I can tell you Jarvan is totally screwed up this time.

Ashe: _*Raises an eyebrow* _What you mean?

Miss Fortune: Shyvana told him if he dares to lie to her again, she will tell everyone about their secret, including the King of Demacia.

Ashe: No way! Wow… He better doesn't mess with her at all. That would be a hell of a scandal for his people, that's for sure. Did you tell Cait about this?

Miss Fortune: No, she wasn't in her room.

Ashe: _*Raises an eyebrow again* _She wasn't? That's odd. She always goes to bed so earlier.

Miss Fortune: Maybe she went on a date. Or maybe… _*Smirks*_ She has a secret lover that we don't know about.

Ashe: Are you sure we are talking about the same Cait…? _*Yawns* _Anyways, I'm getting back to bed. We'll discuss what you found out later; go get some sleep too.

Miss Fortune: Yes go back to bed, bet Tryndamere misses you already ~ _*Smirks again* _Good night Ashe.

Ashe: You're such a pervert, Fortune… _*Sighs* _Goodnight.

Sarah waved happily and left, heading to her own bedroom. Ashe closed the door and sighed deeply. Deep inside, she was even gladder that Lux had refused Jarvan's request since Shyvana was on the picture; but she couldn't help it but worry about the blond. The half-dragon wasn't someone to mess with; and Jarvan wouldn't give up on Lux that easier…So she really started to fear for her friend's life. Tryndamare, that had just woke up, got off the bed and walked towards his wife. Carefully, he lifted her chin and her eyes met his. Even with their marriage being nothing more than a political alliance, Ashe and Tryn grown closer and closer with time and love ended up flourishing. He could proudly tell he learned to read her like a book; all her joy, worry, sadness… He could see it by just looking in her eyes. After a closer inspection, he gave her a reassuring smile and a gentle kiss on her forehead, before pulling her into a warm hug.

Tryndamere: I'm not going to ask what's upsetting you, my queen. If you ever feel like sharing your worries with me, I'll be here to hear ya; until then, just be sure that whatever it is, it will work out fine in the end. You'll see dear.

Ashe remained silent and returned the hug. It was amazing how that man could make her feel better and safe with his warm and his gentle words. She could proudly say Tryndamere was one of those cases, where you couldn't simply judge a book by the cover…


	4. Chapter 4

Garen left Demacia when the sun wasn't up yet, before his parents could have the chance of annoying him again about his younger sister and Jarvan. He knew his parents still looked at Lux as a little girl that is still not capable of making decisions on her own; so of course they would be extremely upset with her latest actions and of course Garen would be the main person to blame, just because he is the older brother that "failed" to guide his little sister to the "wise" decision. He sighed deeply and shook his head, making all that bad thoughts leave his mind, at least for now.

Soon enough he reached his first stop along the way, a small abandoned house hide deep inside the forest. After making sure his horse was good tied and hid behind the building, he made his way inside. Garen closed the door behind him and locked it as well, as soon as a familiar sent reached his nose. Looking at his right side, he found the object of his desires leaning against the wall, smiling warmly at him. Without further delay, he launched himself toward her, pressing her body hard against the wall.

Garen: _*Whispering on her ear* _You have no idea how much I missed you…

Katarina: _*Smirks* _I can tell by the way you have me pressed against this wall you know… I love when you get like that.

Garen: _*Kisses her neck gently* _Oh really? Tell me what more you love…

Katarina: _*Smiles and kisses him with desire* _You.

Garen: _*Kisses her back and chuckles* _Knew you would say that.

Katarina: Yeah it's kinda obvious. But you know… Today you look more tense than usual.

Garen: _*Sighs* _Tell me about it…

Katarina: _*Pulls him away slightly and proceeds to make him seat down on the couch*_ You can always share it with me. _*massages his shoulders gently* _So…?

Garen closed his eyes and proceed to tell his lover about Lux and Jarvan. Katarina couldn't help it but share a malicious smile at his story. She knew Shyvana and Jarvan had some sort of case so she was pretty sure the half-dragon was mad as hell by now. But what was giving her a secret satisfaction was the fact that Lux would probably suffer, sooner or later, the wrath of cheated woman…

Luxanna was the first one to woke up that morning, just when the sun started to illuminate the room. Rubbing her eyes and yawning quietly, she soon felt an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Gently, she turned around to face her lover, who was smiling softly to her.

Ezreal: _*Smiles and kisses her forehead* _Morning my lady.

Lux: _*Smiles back and giggles softly* _Morning.

Ezreal: Slept well? _*Strokes her hair gently*_

Lux: Best sleep I had in years. What about you?

Ezreal: Same. Plus waking up to such a beautiful face… I could stay like this forever.

Lux: Same here… Shame we need to leave as soon as possible.

Ezreal: Awww already? Can't we stay till lunch or something?

Lux: _*giggles* _No we can't mister. We have matches booked for tomorrow, remember? We are supposed to reach the institute before twilight. _*Kisses him passionately* _We will have more time for us soon, you'll see. It's a promise.

Ezreal: Oh right… _*Returns the kiss*_ And yes, hopefully we will.

Lux nodded and made her way out of the bed, grabbing her clothes and making her way to the bathroom. That was when reality hit Ezreal hard as he realized what really had taking place that night.

Ezreal: _*speaks quietly* _Lux…

Lux: _*stops by the bathroom door* _Yes?

Ezreal: Do you regret it?

Lux: Regret what Ez?

Ezreal: Regret… what happened last night…

Lux: I don't regret it, not even a bit. Why would I?

Ezreal: Just wondering… _*shakes his head* _I'm sorry, I just…

Lux: _*cuts his line* _You don't need to apologize for anything. Everything is alright Ez; plus we both wanted it. _*Smiles* _Now hurry up and get ready, we need to leave as soon as possible.

Ezreal nodded and watched as Lux disappeared into the bathroom. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was in having a girl like Lux by his side. _"Now let's just hope her brother doesn't decapitate me once he finds out about this…"_

Ashe, Caitlyn and Fortune were sat on their usual spot at the common room eating breakfast and making small talk as usual.

Caitlyn: _*Can't believe what she just been told to* _No way! Talking about weird twists…

Miss Fortune: I know right? I was all "Oh-my-god-this-can't-be-truth" when I heard them. I spent all night thinking I probably misheard everything…But this morning when I was leaving my room I saw Shyvana sneak from Jarvan's . They spent the night together most likely and that just confirmed it.

Caitlyn: That's just so hard to believe… I mean, he's a prince right?

Miss Fortune: Princes are known to have a bunch of lovers. Your point? *_Raises an eyebrow*_

Caitlyn: He's the Prince of Demacia, he should be… faithful? Plus why would he propose to Lux, being with Shyvana?

Miss Fortune: Your first statement makes no sense. Men aren't always faithful… _*Eyes Gankplank from the corner of her eye, who is happily chatting with Janna at a nearby table*_ And I'm still looking for a good explanation for that question myself…

Ashe: _*Speaks quietly without taking her eyes off her cup of coffee* _The King of Demacia would never accept a marriage between his son and a half-dragon woman, who is nothing more than a soldier. Lux, on the other hand, belongs to a noble demacian house, which makes her a more legible candidate. It's all about social hierarchies.

Miss Fortune: Oh… Good point Ashe.

Caitlyn: Ashe, are you alright? You've been staring at the coffee for a good 30 minutes.

Ashe: _*Sighs* _I'm sorry girls; I'm just worried about something.

Caitlyn: You know you can talk to us right? We are friends after all.

Miss Fortune: _*Nods in agreement*_

Ashe: I know, I know. Well… After Sarah told me about Jarvan and Shyvana, I've been having a really bad feeling.

Miss Fortune: About…?

Ashe: I really fear for Lux's life. Call me crazy but I'm afraid Shyvana may try to do something.

Caitlyn: I see… I didn't think about it…

Miss Fortune: Nonsense Ashe. You worry too much. And if she does try, we will be there to shoot her down. _*Flips her guns happily* _No worries, I'll be watching miss dragon closely.

Sivir: _*Approaches their table, holding a letter at her right hand* _Hey Cait, I have something for you. _*Hands her the letter* _Good morning gals.

Ashe & Fortune: Morning.

Caitlyn: Is this from…?

Sivir: _*Nods* _Yep. Anyways, I just came to deliver that. I'll be going now. See you gals later or so. _*Waves goodbye and leaves*_

Both Sarah and Ashe wave back to Sivir, as Caitlyn happily opens the letter. After a few minutes of reading, the sheriff lets out a content sigh, as she folds the letter once more.

Miss Fortune: _*Smirks* _Our Cait has a secret lover ~

Caitlyn: _*Coughs awkwardly* _I do not have such thing.

Miss Fortune: You're lying!

Caitlyn: I'm not!

Miss Fortune: Then why did you let out a lovey dovey sigh once you finished reading? ~

Caitlyn: I did not! _*Blushes* _Ashe?

Ashe: Sorry Cait, I'll have to agree with Sarah this time. _*Smirks* _Soooo who is he? ~

Caitlyn: No one… _*Blushes red*_

Miss Fortune: Is it Dr. Mundo? _*Laughs*_

Caitlyn: Hell no!

Ashe: Bet is Singed. _*Laughs*_

Caitlyn: … *Facepalms*

Miss Fortune: Oh, oh! Urgot! _*Both her and Ashe laugh hard this time*_

Caitlyn: … I'll kill you both, I swear…


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I apologize for my absence. Personal issues came up and well... Things have been really complicated lately. I'll do my best to update this more regularly. Promise. :)

As always, I apologize for the grammar mistakes. Writing at 6 am does not help at all. Enjoy!

* * *

Garen arrived to the Institute of War by the middle of the afternoon and was summoned by Jarvan as soon as he crossed the front door. He knew exactly what he other wanted to talk about so he sighed deeply and got mentally prepared for being scolded once more over Lux's actions. _"I'm seriously getting tired of this…"_. Once he reached Jarvan's door, he knocked twice and was ordered to enter; he walked inside and closed the door behind him, only to find the prince sat on his couch with a very upset expression on his face.

Jarvan: Garen… I was informed you arrived alone. Where's lady Luxanna?

Garen: _*Sighs* _She decided to travel on her own this time. I couldn't do anything to stop her.

Jarvan: _*Gets up, even more upset than before* _So you're telling me you let your younger sister do such a trip on her own?! Are you insane?!

Garen: _*Starts to get upset as well*_ What was I supposed to do? She just jumped down the window after telling me she had someone waiting by the gates… Our parents sent some guards to the city gates but she was sneaky enough to use one of her light illusions and got away.

Jarvan: _*Can't believe what he just been told* _Luxanna… jumped down the window…?

Garen: _*Nods*_

Jarvan: What's wrong with that girl? I really wonder… She changed so much in the last couple months.

Garen: Yeah… She started to sneak out a lot and even started to disobey our parent's orders. She never did such thing before.

Jarvan: _*Rubs his chin*_ I think she may be secretly seeing someone. That may explain her change of behavior. At least that's the only logic explanation I can find for… this.

Garen: Now that you mention that… It may be possible. I'm aware she have been receiving and sending letters both inside and outside the League. Unfortunately I never managed to discover with whom… _*Crosses arms above his chest*_ My sister is really sneaky and secretive in that matter.

Jarvan: *Raises an eyebrow* … Sneaky?

Garen: Yes. _*Takes a seat near Jarvan_* She applies some of her magic illusions on those letters. It's a simple process: She hides her writing under a tin cover of light, then folds the letter and seals the envelope with some sort of… lock, also made of light. To open the envelope, the person have to possess a key that my sister made; and also have to know the code words to make the cover of light disappear and make the letter readable.

Jarvan: _*Lost in his own thoughts* _So she may be seeing someone after all… That's really the only explanation to make those letters so… secret. _*Rubs his chin again* _Knowing Luxanna as we both know, I doubt she will tell us something if we ask directly. So we should try and… gather some information around. I'll ask Galio and Xin to keep a close eye in her friends, especially Sarah Fortune. I recall Luxanna once telling me she was her best friend.

Garen: _*Nods in agreement* _Sounds like a good plan. I'll be alert as well.

Little did Garen and Jarvan know that Shyvana was already out to take care of certain… business.

Caitlyn sat under a tree, in one of the edges of the Institute's garden. Her head was a mess and her heart was beating loud in her chest. She hated to admit, but she was nervous like she never been before. _"Focus Caitlyn, focus. You look like a teenager. You're a grown up woman for god's sakes!"_, she told herself. She took a few deep breathes, attempting to calm herself down, and unfolded the letter that now rested on her lap once more. The calligraphy was neat and the words clear. Yes, the Sheriff had a secret lover. Yes, she had no clue who was it. Yes, she have been exchanging letters with a stranger. Sivir was the only connection between them and Cait believed her when she said the guy was actually a really nice man. She thought about telling the man to back off several times; even now she was thinking it would be the best to just leave a note and go away. But that letter… that letter made her stay. She sighed and read it again for the… 50th time that day:

"_Dear Caitlyn,_

_All this time we have been talking, I've been feeling a bond growing between us. A very special one. Between all our common interests and all the good things we have taught eachother already, I feel like something is missing. Something for you. I've been thinking a lot and I believe is unfair for me to know who you are but you have no idea who's the man who sits down every single day after his tiring matches to write you a letter. So I'm willing to finally reveal my identity to you. Just please, don't be disappointed and if I don't apply to you… Just let me know. You're very dear to me, Cait, and that will never change. Even if you reject me._

_Yours truly, G."_

She folded the letter carefully and placed it on her lap once more. She was anxious and, for the first time in her life, scared. Not scared to take a bullet, to die or to fail doing her job, things she should probably be scared of in her profession. No, this was even scarier for her than anything else: for the first time in her life, Caitlyn was scared to hurt someone else feelings. Placing her left hand above her unstable heart, she closed her eyes, seeking some peace in the surroundings. That part of the garden was particularly calm at that hour of the day, since everyone was in the other edge, where Sona was playing one of her melodies. She didn't know how many minutes or even hours had passed, but she was dragged back to reality when a hand touched gently her shoulder. She jumped slightly surprised, but not as surprised as she became when she turned her face and finally saw who was her mystery man. She couldn't help it but to give him one of her rare and beautiful smiles.

Morgana was humming happily while she was giving her trade mark cookies some final touches for tea time. Shyvana had sent her a note with a request to convoke Cassiopeia and Katarina, since they would never have agreed to come if it was herself to request their presence. Since apparently it was an important matter, she didn't even question the half-dragon when she made the request. She placed the plate of cookies and the tea gently on the table and glanced at the clock. Was almost time.

Meanwhile, Ezreal and Lux were already on their way to the Institute. They had managed to get another carriage earlier, right after they had breakfast. But while Lux was being her cheerful self, Ezreal was silent. Many things were passing through his head, especially all the consequences both he and Lux would have to endure for their own acts. Well, he wasn't worried about himself that much, _"I've been through worse things"_, he said in his mind. _"But her… She shouldn't be forced to endure all this because of me. I mean, I was the one who asked her out in the first place, I was the one who dragged her out into the mess that is my life. And yet, she never said no to me, not even last night. Am I asking too much from her? Am I-" _He returned to reality when he felt her hand touch his face gently, rubbing his cheek. He lean his face into her palm even so slightly, enjoying her touch.

Lux: _*speaks quietly* _By now you should know already you can share all your worry with me Ez. We are in this together right? We are a team. What concerns you, concerns me as well. And I know that… bad things are coming and that it will shake our relationship more than ever...

Ezreal: _*Looks at her in the eyes* _Lux, I –

Lux: _*Interrupting him* _Ezreal, we share something. Something really strong that will endure all that storms and hurricanes that will be thrown at us from every direction and… even when we are about to break, I know it will help us putting ourselves together again. We just have to stay together and think positive. _*takes his hand on her own and squeezes it slightly* _Every teardrop, every drop of sweat, every fight, every ache, every victory, every defeat... It will only make us strong. You just have to believe and hold on what we have. Things will get better, you'll see. _*Smiles warmly*_

Ezreal: _*Smiles back at her* _You really are something Lux. You can see the positive side of everything. And even when things look really bad, you never cross your arms nor run; you just fight it with every weapon you have. You surprise me every day. I promise I'll never back down, not even when things look really dark… I will never ever give up on you, Lux. Don't forget that. You're my guiding light.

Lux: _*Leans in towards his face* _And you're my heart.

A warm kiss was shared that moment, sealing Ezreal's promise to Lux.

Back to the Institute's garden, Caitlyn couldn't feel more content than she was that moment. Herself and the not-so-mysterious man now were having a pleasant conversation about back then, when he started to feel something for her and how they first started to exchange letters.

Caitlyn: _*Chuckles* _I remember that match so well. I was in bot lane against Ashe and I have to admit… I hated it. She is my friend, you know? And her summoner was so clumsy… He couldn't hit a Volley for anything. She spend the entire game cussing so hard she scared her support, Sona. _*Laughs at the memory* _

Graves: I never thought of Ashe as someone who would… cuss. She seems so polite and straight. Kinda like you. _*smiles* _I remember that match when you told Garen to stick his sword up his ass. His face was priceless. And I have to admit I never expected something like that to come out of your mouth. But you know, that was when I thought to myself, _"That's my woman." *Grins*_

Caitlyn: _*Blushes and elbows him playfully* _Oh please, you're making me embarrassed.

Graves: _*Scratches the back of his head and grins again* _Just tellin' the truth here. But you know… Are you really happy? I mean… Its okay if you're disappointed it's just me, you were probably expecting someone more… err… You know, more like Jayce for example.

Caitlyn: _*Chuckles to herself* _You know Graves, for a guy with a big gun, you sure can be so silly.

Graves: _*Confused* _Eh?

Caitlyn: You should know by now I'm a straight person when it comes to tell the truth. You think if I wasn't pleased I would be here, at this moment, talking with you?

Graves: _*Feels silly* _Uh, yeah. You're right, I'm sorry. I just… Wanted to be sure, ya know?

Caitlyn nodded and smiled. Moving her eyes into the horizon, she watched the clear blue sky, enjoying that nice summer breeze and the calm of her surroundings. Graves watched her and couldn't believe how lucky he was at that moment. Wasn't everyone who could have the privilege of seating next to the sheriff without taking a bullet the next second. Or worse, having one of her traps snapping right on the butt…

After what felt like an eternity, he decided to awkwardly let his arm fall down around her shoulders. And to his surprise, she didn't shoo him away; she turned to face him and leaned in for a kiss.

Back to Morgana's living room...

Katarina: _*taps her foot impatiently on the floor* _Can you just tell us quick what you want so we can leave? We have better things to do than hearing your crap, demacian prostitute.

Shyvana: _*Chuckles loud* _So much poison kitty kat. Thought that was your sisters department. And… _*Glares at her* _I do not appreciate when you address me like that, especially when I have a proposal that will please both sides.

Katarina: I don't work for you and I never will. Nothing that you could say would make me change my-

Shyvana: Not even the death of a well-known demacian? Think again…

Katarina: _*Raises an eyebrow with interest* _Do tell more…

Shyvana: Glad I caught your attention on this. I need your assistance to kill a fellow champion from Demacia. She's been a rock on my shoe for too long now and I bet on yours as well. Especially to you Kat.

Katarina: _*Takes a seat next to her sister* _A she? You mean...

Shyvana: Yes, Luxanna Crownguard.

Katarina couldn't help but to feel amused as both Cassiopeia and Morgana exchanged a surprised look among themselves. The half dragon explained then her well designed plan that, to her own pleasure and satisfaction, everyone agreed to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I apologize for how long I took to post a new chapter. My life have been really messy and busy this past months and I'm trying my best to just make some irl things work out fine. My inspiration have been zero but today I finally got some time and ideas to sit down and actually write something. I may or may not edit this one later; there are a few things that I'm not so sure of so...

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Apologizing again for grammar mistakes ~

P.S.: Thank you so so much for the amazing reviews and suggestions. Its important to know what you like/dislike and way; also is nice to know that people appreciate my writing. ^-^

Edit 1 - Corrected a few grammar mistakes here and there.

* * *

Twilight approached quickly and painted the entire area of the Institute of War with a faint orange glow. Only a few birds could be heard as every champion was already indoors, getting ready for dinner. Well, everyone but the Might of Demacia. Garen was standing outside, in the front patio, waiting patiently for the arrival of the carriage that would bring her sister and her mysterious "friend" back to the League. Sarah Fortune joined him a few minutes later but they didn't even shared a word; at the moment the bushes seemed more interesting to watch for Garen, as Fortune kept her trademark smirk, that only grew larger once a simple carriage pulled by two brown horses crossed the gates in their direction. Garen composed himself and put his best frown as the animals came to a stop and Lux jumped off, happily giggling to someone who remains nothing but a shadow to the two outsiders. As the blond turned to face who was waiting on her, her giggling was replaced by a _"oh oh"_, silently whispered to no one but herself.

Garen: _*harsh tone*_ Welcome back to the League, Luxanna. I was waiting your arrival expectantly. There are some things that need to be discussed but first… _*Raises an eyebrow* _I want to know who accompanied you on this trip.

Lux: _*Swallows hard* _Brother I will tell you everything but please… please promise you won't be mad at me.

Garen: I can't make promises, not this time. You refused to tell me anything and prefer to flee from your own house by a window, leaving our parents extremely upset. You travelled for two days with someone I have no knowledge about, leaving me very concerned. I'm your older brother, Lux. I deserve some credit and I deserve to know what my younger sister is doing on my back.

Lux: _*sighs* _I know all of that already… But I had no choice this time. You and our parents do nothing but try to control my life. First I was forced away from home to study, then forced to join the military… And even almost forced to marry someone I don't love at all. All this for the good of our country, for the good of our family... I'm tired Garen, I'm tired of being treated by nothing more than a puppet, whose strings are pulled over and over by our King and our laws. I want to have the right to make my own choices and learn from my mistakes.

Garen: Lux, what are you-

Lux: _*Interrupts him* _No, let me finish. I already made my choice in life, brother, and I hope that at least I can count with your support on this. _*Motions for the person in the carriage to show itself*_

As Ezreal comes to view, Sarah smiles as Garen stares hard, completely surprised by the appearance of the explorer. Lux takes then Ezreal's hand in front of her own brother, as to let him know they are together.

Katarina and Cassiopeia were sat across each other on the assassin's room. Silence filled the air as the half snake was staring hard at her sister's face, which appeared to be deep in thought. The meeting and Shyvana's plan were certainly on her mind, that her sister was sure of. But something wasn't quite right in the picture; Morgana had agreed on it as well when they shared a few words after both Kat and Shy had left the room. She wanted to ask about it so badly but she was scared of her own sister reaction, as Katarina could be as unpredictable as a lightning bolt. But to her luck or misfortune, her stares were soon enough noticed by the assassin, who turned her hard gaze to the half snake.

Katarina: What is it Cassio? I know you have been staring at me for hours now. _*Crosses arms above her chest* _What do you want to know?

Cassiopedia: Well sssince you asssked… There isss sssomething bothering me in thisss entire "Let'sss ssscrew the blondie" ssstory.

Katarina: _*Raises an eyebrow* _Oh really? Well, I'm all ears.

Cassiopeia: What happened between you and Lux that made you hate her like thisss? I mean… I don't sssee her annoying persssonality be a motive enough for you to want her _nearly _dead. That and being ssshe Garen'sss sssister; I fail to sssee why would you even try to harm her asss it would sssure damage you guy'sss relationssship…

Katarina's fist hit the wooden table hard, making it nearly crack. Cassio jumped in surprise but did her best to not let her sister notice it as the assassin quickly got up and started to pass around the room for a few minutes, only to finally stop and face the half snake as she found the will to explain exactly what was on her mind.

Katarina: I'm doing this precisely to protect my relationship with Garen. _*continues before Cassio can have the chance of saying a thing* _Lux knows and she threaten to tell on us. _*Sighs and sits back in front of her sister again* _I'll tell you exactly what happened and you can make your own judgment after that.

Cassiopedia nodded, as Kat started to revive what had taken place a few months before…

_**- Flashback –**_

_Was during one of those random matches between Noxus and Demacia, which the summoners enjoyed to organize once in a while for the fun of it, that Lux found the perfect opportunity to confront Katarina about her and Garen's relationship. The light mage had just found out a few days prior and sure wasn't happy. Her relationship with Garen was not the best, as they both spent most of their childhood away from each other, making it nearly impossible to make then have more than just the same blood bonding them. She saw her acceptance in the League as a start to finally really meet her own brother and create that brother/sister relationship she always dreamed to have; but all was left in the mud the minute she dared to question him about Katarina DuCouteau. Worried about the consequences that would fall upon him, Lux quickly rushed to tell her brother to put an end on it before it was too late; Garen refused to listen to her pleas and that only made her more and more upset, especially when he turned his back and told her to mind her own business. _

_When she walked down mid lane, she found the red haired assassin waiting for her already, as she had guessed Lux wanted to talk before the minions spawned. While Katarina did her best to be polite, the light mage was nothing more than cruel and raw, unleashing all her frustrations in the form of harsh words. The assassin had enough and called her a "brat"; Lux replied in the same tone and accused her of being a "manipulative whore" who was only with her brother to get "access to confidential information". Tired of being falsely accused, the assassin jumped for the kill, as Lux did nothing more than taunt her to do so anyways. A cat fight took place in the mid lane as the summoners quickly lost control of the situation. Knifes were being thrown and light was everywhere, as nothing more than the clash of metal and the exchange of heavy words could be heard in the field. It only stopped when Garen and the remain champions rushed from their lanes to separate both of them. After a long scold, Garen took Katarina's side to everyone's own surprise, especially to Lux, who just walked to her team spawn pool and asked to be replaced._

_- __**End of Flashback**__ –_

Cassiopeia blinked once, twice, even three more times at her sister's words, trying to assimilate what she had just been told.

If there was a hole nearby, Ezreal would already be inside it, praying for dear life to all the gods and goddesses of every single religion of the cultures he so well knew. Garen's gaze felt like a gun was being pointed at his forehead, ready to shoot him dead at any moment. Lux's firm and warm grip on his hand sure was reassuring (sort of), as he wanted to truly believe her could save him from the wrath of the not-so-happy older brother. Sarah approached Garen and took a glance from the corner of her eye at his expression. _"Priceless… fufufu", _she thought to herself.

Garen: _*finally snaps of his own surprise and raises his voice* _Wait, wait, wait… You're telling me you've been dating this… _*gestures to Ezreal*_ … for the last couple months and you didn't tell me?! Have you lost your mind Luxanna?! A Crownguard like you, from one of the noble houses of Demacia, having a relationship to a mere explorer from Piltover like him?! How is this even… possible!

Lux: *Furs her eyebrows* Now you're just acting like mother and father, judging someone over the city they come from and their occupation. I didn't expect that from you, Garen, especially since you've been sneaking around with Katarina DuCouteau on everyone's back. So don't you even dare to throw morality on me!

Miss Fortune: _*gasps* _Holy cow! Garen likes it rough I see. _*snickers*_

Garen, Lux and Ezreal turn their gazes on Sarah, the first one sending her a deadly glare for the comment. _"Oooops…"_

Miss Fortune: _*Coughs and slowly starts to walk away* _I didn't mean it in a pervert way I swear… _*coughs again and points to the heavy entry door*_ I think I heard Cait calling me so… I gotta go! _*runs for her life*_

Garen: _*even more upset than before* _See what you done here? Now everyone and I mean everyone will know! _*Rubs his face*_ I told you on the day you found out that you should stick your nose on your own business and leave my life alone.

Lux: _*Completely upset now* _Oh really? Good. Then you should mind your own business too. I'm dating Ezreal and I won't hide it anymore. I don't care what you think, what mother and father think nor what the King may think. It's my life, mine! And no one but me should have power over it.

Garen's self-control snaps as his right hand collides _hard _with his sister's cheek. Lux can feel the tears quickly forming in her eyes but she refuses to give him a weak side; she did the right thing, she was at least sure of it. Ezreal's grip on her hand had got painfully tight as she could tell he was extremely upset with Garen and himself for dragging her into all this. And right when she thought things couldn't get worse…

Garen: From now on I will no longer consider you as a sister, not even a mere comrade from Demacia. Once Jarvan finds out you disgraced yourself to this boy, you will no longer be welcome in Demacia. This… _*gestures to the Institute's building* _will be your new home. Enjoy the bed you made, Luxanna.

As he finished these words, he gave her a disgusted look and turning his back, he walked inside the building. Ezreal sighed deeply and embraced Lux tight, as she finally let the tears she was holding in fall down her cheeks. Feeling as guilty as he could be, he told her gently that nothing was lost yet: they could just call it off and stay friends; she would get her dear brother back and no harm to her noble state would be done. However, and to his own surprise, Luxanna refused his idea.

Lux: _*Whispers softly* _If I lose you, I lose a part of me. Don't leave me Ezreal, no matter what, please… I have nothing else to hold onto.

Ezreal: _*Rubs her cheek gently* _I won't leave you for anything, I already told you that... I just… I can't help it but feel guilty Lux. You just lost everything because you chose me. Won't you regret it?

Lux: _*Shakes head no* _I knew, right from the start, that something like this would happen. And Garen will just tell on me to save his own skin… Even if later they find out he and Katarina had something, his punishment would be not as heavy as mine. That's how things work, unfortunately. I thought I would find some support in my own brother, giving the situation. But apparently Jarvan and our parents gave him a nice brainwash… _*sighs deeply*_

Ezreal: He will come to his senses eventually. You're his younger sister after all; he's just "taking care" of you in his own way. He wants the best for you Lux, that's why he doesn't want you to cross the line and have issues with Demacia. Bet he just said this to scare you and see what your reaction will be.

The light mage tilted her head slightly and concluded that Ez may be right. Maybe this was all nothing but a test, like the one she did when she wanted to join the League. Maybe Garen was just testing her resolve, to see if her relationship with Ezreal was something serious or just a simple flirt.

Back into the Noxian sister's room, Cassiopeia is having hard time thinking about what to tell her sister on the matter she was just exposed to. Sure she knew Kat and Garen were a "couple" for some time now, but she was failing to see the point where her sister would agree to hurt Lux over something so… Pathetic as their fight was.

Katarina: _*taps her foot on the ground impatiently* _So…?

Cassiopeia: _*cleans her throat* _To be honessst I do sssee why you're ssso upssset about Luxanna sssaying ssshe would tell on you guysss but… Shouldn't be Garen to sssolve that little issue? Unless there'sss more to tell on thisss ssstory…

Katarina: _*Folds arms above her chest, her voice darker* _She fulfilled her promise Cassio. She told Le Blanc and now both me and Garen have been receiving some not-so-nice notes with threats. She has us where she wants pretty much. And all that because of that stupid brat. _*punches a nearby wall*_

Cassiopeia: Wouldn't it just be more efficient if you jussst went for the deceiver inssstead? I mean, she'sss the one doing all the threatsss. Ssshuting her up ssshould be your main goal, not hurting Garen's sssister.

Katarina: She was the one who started everything; she will be the one to pay. Simple as that. And don't bother telling me I'm wrong because I sure know I'm not. That blondie will pay the full price and learn what happen when someone dares to cross my path.

Dinner started to finally be served in the cafeteria, to everyone's delight. The champions were sat comfortably by long tables, each one being divided by cities, in order to avoid confrontations and bad environment during the meals. The table reserved to Noxus had Swain sat in the head, Draven and Darius being sat at his left and right sides respectively; the Demacian one had Jarvan sat in the head of it, with Garen sat on his right side and Shyvana sat on his left, in the spot Lux used to occupy before. Yes, used to. Luxanna was now happily sat next to Ezreal on the Piltover table, after everyone had agreed to let her join them for the meal. The air on the room was tense as it could be, especially after Lux and Ez had walked inside together and holding hands for everyone to see. Jarvan was particularly bothered but he did his best to not show any signs; Shyvana was watching his every facial expression carefully.

When everyone finished, the most part of the champions moved to the grand hall to hear another great perform by Pentakill. Using it as a main distraction, Garen and Kat sneaked away to his room while Jarvan was pushed to enjoy Shyvana's company for the evening. Lux, with Ezreal's help, gathered her belongings and moved to the Piltover's wing, using it as a way of showing her brother and everyone else she wasn't the little innocent girl everyone thought she was. She was a woman now, one that knows exactly what she wants for her life.


End file.
